


moiety

by cherrysake



Series: mythical creatures soulmate au [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, bobby is also a fool in love, junhoe is a fool in love, junhoe is also a cheesy idiot, lots of cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysake/pseuds/cherrysake
Summary: nouneach of two parts into which a thing is or can be divided.aka mythical creature soulmate au part ii





	moiety

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i'm back w this piece of garbage aka part ii to efflorescence.   
> except it's junbob centric this time. and really short. like, really, really short.
> 
> also i'm pretty much too lazy to be capitalizing like i should be, so the whole story's gonna be in lowercase.  
> gonna spell junhoe as junhwe because honestly, that's how it's pronounced, isn't it?
> 
> end: what the fuck did i just do

junhwe, while believing in the whole 'soulmates' fiasco, was certain that perhaps not all of it was sunshine and fairy dust. jinhwan always told him he held the stars in his eyes whenever they spoke about the subject, but junhwe still thinks that maybe this whole thing about soulmates held a certain truth - unlike his friend, who didn't seem to ever want to trust that such a perverse notion existed.

it's by pure curiosity and luck that he stumbles upon his soulmate the same time jinhwan does - though the elder fae's reaction was part hilarious and part remorseful for the younger fae, because he had to leave his mate confused behind in the lake.

the chance meeting with jiwon left junhwe breathless, stunned and all but etching the outlines and planes of his soulmate's body into his mind so he wouldn't forget even the tiniest detail. jiwon is _ethereal,_ he's stunning and almost like a holy being that didn't belong in the same space as junhwe. the fae can't help but to feel small next to his mate, internally squealing like a teenage girl in love and gushing about him afterwards.

he remembers that he was clumsy around jiwon - when he'd been pushed straight into those arms that held onto him tightly, he was probably sold onto the idea of having jiwon as his mate for the rest of his life. he's not exactly sure about the amount of interest being mutual, though, so when he shoves his home phone number to the dragon out of nowhere, he has no choice but to scuttle away in his embarrassment. 

 

-

 

it was _torture_ waiting for jiwon to contact them on their house phone. the young fae could feel his neighbor judging him whilst he sat idly by the leaf-cup, waiting and waiting for the image of the devilishly handsome dragon to flicker into life in ripples- except it doesn't, and junhwe has to squash down the enormous feeling of disappointment growing in his chest. they hadn't made any plans, after all - perfectly understandable, but one phone call could've been done just out of courtesy.

needless to say, they were both rather  _surprised_ when the two dragons slip into the seats opposite theirs in the little corner booth they'd managed to snag for themselves, junhwe's mouth gaping open as they made themselves rather comfortable in a matter of seconds.

he catches jinhwan's shoulder, knowing the older male's temper, pulling him down and halting him in his steps to prevent any chaos from ensuing. 

"hey," jiwon greets casually, teeth showing and  _oh my god_ is all junhwe can chant in his head. "sorry i didn't manage to tell you we don't have any communication devices."

"that's okay," junhwe answers almost immediately, surprising himself and eliciting an amused quirk of his eyebrows from his mate, a deep red settling onto the apples of his cheeks hurriedly. "i mean, i kind of shoved our number to you, so..."

he trails off, looking away and feeling all sorts of bashful in front of the male, whose good looks seemed to have grown in volumes since the last they had met each other. junhwe finds himself quickly mesmerized as jiwon talks about his day, hands moving animatedly and completely capturing all of the fae's attention.

jiwon is, needless to say, extremely captivating in both his looks and his personality, and when their eyes meet over and over again, junhwe can already feel that he's probably been a goner from the start.

 

-

 

junhwe probably can't even breathe right around jiwon, especially not when their hands are laced together, fingers intimately intertwined and jiwon is looking at him with those pretty eyes. his mind is filled with useless clutter, making him unable to function properly in front of his own soulmate no matter what, so junhwe opts to keep silent and stare at the long, broad pavement, counting the steps they took.

the fae can honestly  _feel_ his mate's eyes on him, the gentle gaze that would bore into him and make him spill all his secrets (not that he had any, honestly, he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut around jiwon) and just feel like he'd had his breath taken away.

they veer off the civilized path all of a sudden, junhwe's eyes jerking up to find jiwon's in surprise as they ran down another path towards the woods where they had first met. jiwon continues to pull him towards somewhere, making junhwe's already jumbled mind an even more jumbled mess, and then suddenly he sees the lake and they stop, jiwon making to pull the younger male into his arms; tightly wrapping them around his frame.

"did you know i fell for you the first time we met," jiwon states, swaying their connected bodies back and forth in a silly manner, making junhwe smack his shoulder and look at him. 

"lies, all lies." the younger male snorted, wings fluttering in an agitated, shy manner. " _i_ liked you first."

"honey, we could fight about this all day," jiwon shook his head, leaning forward to align his nose against junhwe's neck, smirking. " _i_ say  _i_ fell first."

junhwe rolls his eyes, though the slight tremble quaking his body makes jiwon's smirk grow larger. "ugh, whatever." 

the dragon chuckles deeply, eyes forming crescents before he leans forward, capturing the fae's lips with his own. after a brief, smoldering kiss, he pulls back just enough to stare into junhwe's dazed eyes. "mine."

he enjoys the moment when junhwe rolls his eyes, a snort escaping his lips. "yours."


End file.
